Hold your hand
by BikerChick101
Summary: Post/During 4x12 Naked, Quinn comes back to help Sam deal with his issues
1. Chapter 1

"I love _astronomy_. Something about all that space makes my problem seem kind of small. You're sitting under Venus, Planet of Love," a voice said from the door startling him out of his thoughts. Sam looked at her and smiled, without missing a beat he remembered their first day in this room alone.

"Actually it's Mars, planet of war," he said and she smirked walking into the room, closer to him. "And if I haven't lost all my brain cells we're on earth."

"What's that about?" she asks and he sighs, looks back down at his notebook and shrugs.

"I got the lowest SAT scores ever recorded at McKinley so now I have to write an essay on my accomplishments to have a chance at even going to a college that doesn't care about my test scores and I haven't accomplished anything," Sam said dejectedly, playing with the pen in his hands.

"That's not true and you know it, you've accomplished so much Sam Evans," she said touching his hand to still his movements and listen to her. "You were there for me when I really needed someone, you're the guy that made me believe that I deserve good things."

"No offence Q but I don't think helping you is an accomplishment that these people are going to want to read about," he said and she rolled her eyes and opened her bag to take out the laptop.

"Well I know I haven't been around much and we've grown apart since my accident but here are a few people who think that you've accomplished more than enough," Quinn said moving so she was standing next to Sam, she opened the laptop and pressed play. "Don't look so skeptical."

Sam took a deep breath and looked at what she was showing him, Artie and Tina and Santana and Brittany and Mercedes and Finn and Blaine had all contributed to the video telling him exactly how much he's achieved. They spoke about his move back to McKinley to help them win sectionals the year before and about him helping them get their nationals trophy back, about him saving sectionals this year by figuring out that the Warblers were cheating and about his impressions, he inspired Santana's first song and helped Mercedes follow her dream, he saved his family from the streets when his dad lost his job and he continued to help anyone in glee that needed help.

"It's not just me," Quinn said, she had tears in her eyes and she knew he did as well. "You have accomplished so much and we all know it and that's what your essay is going to be about."

Sam didn't say anything, he just stood up and hugged her tightly, Quinn laughed but wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, hugging Sam was like coming home again. Quinn pulled away and wiped her eyes, before reaching up and wiping his as well.

"How do you feel about writing that essay now?" Quinn asked smiling. "I'm here to help if you need it but I think you just got all the help you could need."

"You're awesome Quinn thank you," Sam said hugging her again, this time picking her up and twirling her as well.

"Anytime," she said. "Now about the calendar-"

"I had a bad moment," Sam said cutting her off and saying it almost like a question. "They were taking too long to take the picture."

"So you decided that you didn't look muscular enough?" she asked. "Sam you're probably the most in shape guy in the glee room and I'm not just saying that because I'm trying to make you feel better."

"So why are you saying it," he asked, almost scoffing at her.

"Because its true," she said. "Look after Beth I felt like my body was beyond repair, I refused to let anyone see me, I used to change in a dark room or throw towels over the mirror to avoid catching a glimpse of those ugly stretch marks."

"Quinn-" he started to protest but she cut him off.

"Who was it that convinced me to go to the beach with the rest of the gleek's in a two piece costume?" she asked and Sam smiled at the memory, that was also the day he told her that he really was falling in love with her even if it was only a few months that they knew each other. "We all have issues with our bodies and you are never going to look at your body and think it's perfect."

"So what do you suggest oh wise Quinn Fabray," he asked folding his arms across his chest and smiling at her because she may have just made him feel better about everything.

"I suggest that you surround yourself with people who care about you, who will tell you when they think you need to start or stop exercising because they care about your health and honestly, you already have those people in your life," she said shrugging. "Now you just need to learn how to listen to them."

"I think I need to apologize to a few people," he said biting his lip and looking away.

"I think so too," she said putting the laptop back in her bag. "Sam you don't have to show your body to be hot, you look that way fully clothed."

"Thanks," he said amused. "Hey Q?"

"Yeah," she said stopping by the door and turning to look at him.

"I have a song I want to sing, will you help me?" he asked and she nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

* * *

"Sam and Quinn have a song to sing for us," Finn said addressing the glee group and calling Sam from his place. "Take it away guys."

Quinn who had been standing by the piano walked forward and took a seat on the stool next to Sam's.

"So I may have went a little crazy about my body for this calendar," Sam said and the rest of the club agreed. "But I'm not the only one who has a problem with the way I look or has been affected by what other people have said about my body so this one is for all of us," he said taking a breath.

He looked back at the band and nodded for them to start.

_[Sam]_  
_Every day is so wonderful_  
_Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then, I get insecure_  
_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_[Quinn]_  
_To all your friends you're delirious_  
_So consumed in all your doom_  
_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_  
_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_  
_That's the way it is_

Quinn looked over at Sam and took his hand in hers singing directly to him now

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring you down_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_  
_So don't you bring me down today..._

Quinn let go of Sam's hand and faced the rest of the group like he did, wondering if he felt the spraks between them like she had

_[Sam (Quinn)]_  
_No matter what we do_  
_(no matter what we do)_  
_No matter what we say_  
_(no matter what we say)_  
_We're the song inside the tune_  
_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_  
_(and everywhere we go)_  
_The sun will always shine_  
_(sun will always shine)_  
_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

_[Sam and Quinn]_  
_We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Yes, words won't bring us down_  
_We are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_[Sam]_  
_Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah_  
_Don't you bring me down ooh... today_

As the last note of the song rang out everyone got to their feet and clapped for the pair, Quinn took a step back and let everyone hug Sam, she saw Marley and Tina with tears in their eyes and wondered if she looked teary as well.

"Hey Quinn," Blaine said hugging her after he broke away from the group. "Thanks for coming back for this."

"It's Sam," Quinn said shrugging. "He would have done the same for me."

"I would have spoken to him myself earlier but I think he may have gotten tired of listening to me," Blair said and Quinn smiled. "And that was a great song."

"I'm on break right now so I'll be around if you need me again," she said looking over at the group to be met with Sam's thankful eyes, she saw Brittany hug him and looked away missing Blaine also staring at the blond boy. "Hey did you know that Tina's been staring at you this whole time?"

"That's another story," Blaine said looking back at her.

"I have time," she said with a smile because she felt this would be very interesting.

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys I hope you liked this new fabrevans fic I came up with, its just something I thought about after the vid for Sam had no Quinn in it, as a major shipper I felt robbed of a Fabrevans moment so I wrote this. I love the Blam friendship but I just really felt like Quinn should have been involved in that scene somehow so there she is**

**I think I'm going to continue with this but I'm not sure if I should write them according to the episode that comes out or just make up my own events, please review and let me know what you think and if it's worth it to carry on or to just delete this and start over**

**I do not own glee neither do I own the song used 'Beautiful' (by Christina Aguilera)**

**Thank you for reading **

**Until Next Time (^^,)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam I know you think-"

"It's not what I think, it's what I saw," he said throwing his head back and pacing the floor.

"Ok, you told me what you saw, but-"

"There is no but here, they _kissed_," he said exasperatedly, throwing his arms out.

"It was a peck-"

"It was so much more, you should have seen it Q, there was just something there," he said sighing and rubbing his face as he thought of what he saw in the auditorium earlier that day. "How am I going to compete with Santana?"

"You know that-"

"I don't know anything anymore," he said dejectedly, sitting down on the couch. "I just know that it's _Brittany and Santana_ and they've been inseparable since I met them."

"Well if you would shut up and listen to me, you would know that Santana is on her way to New York as we speak," Quinn said, taking a breath and smiling after realizing that she completed an entire sentence without him interrupting her. "Now stop sulking and go have dinner with your girlfriend."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked looking over at her.

"She's my best friend, we talk, about everything, I know what she said to you and I know what Brittany said to her," Quinn said curling her legs underneath her body. "I also know that she's not going to be back in Lima for a little while, so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's not how it looked," Sam said looking down at his old shoes.

"Will you stop obsessing about how it looked and listen to me when I tell you how it is?" she said annoyed and Sam bit his lip to hide the smile that was forming at the tone of Quinn's voice. "Santana's giving the two of you a chance, so take it and stop complaining about a stupid goodbye kiss those two between best friends."

"She's giving us a chance?" Sam asked doubtfully. "She said she'll never give up on Brittany, _never_."

"Yeah well she changed her mind," Quinn said shrugging, Sam looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ok fine she thinks Britt is going to get bored of you by the time she comes back to Lima for her next visit."

Sam groaned and covered his face and then peaked out to steal a glance at Quinn who had an unreadable expression on his face. "You know how easy it is to get you to crack."

"You're the only one who thinks that," she mumbled to herself. "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked standing up from the couch and staring at her, the easy look on his face turning into panic because he couldn't deal with Quinn not wanting him around.

"I mean, you are supposed to meet Brittany at Breadstix in 10 minutes, if you don't leave now you won't make it and she doesn't like waiting," Quinn said because it was obvious.

"Oh," Sam said laughing at himself. "Ok, well I'm going then, we're pretending to be British."

"I know," Quinn said looking up at him with a smile before looking at her phone. "Looks like I'll be seeing you at Breadstix, Puck has master plans he wants to talk to someone about and Finn is unavailable, he probably wants to talk about Beth," she said the final part coming out as barely a whisper.

"Ok, I'll drive you," Sam said, he heard what she said but he knew the look on her face well enough to know that her daughter is somehow involved. "Is everything ok?"

"Peachy," Quinn said, with a smile as fake as her words, standing and grabbing her coat. "I'm ready when you are."

"You may want to put on shoes," Sam said looking down at her bare feet.

"Good idea," Quinn said laughing as she turned around to look for the shoes she discarded earlier.

* * *

"With my pool cleaning business back on and all my clients running back to the Puckasaurus, I think I'm doing just fine here in Lima," Puck said finishing off his story and taking a sip of his beer.

"Scriptwriting though dude," Finn said, he managed to make it the restaurant after all and was listening intently to Pucks story of all the things he was doing and still planning on doing. "That's kinda huge, what do you think Q?"

"I think Puck can do whatever he sets his mind to," Quinn said giving the boys a smile and looking distractedly back down at the picture of Beth that Puck handed to her when she sat down, he never asked her how she felt about it and she didn't ask about the contact he still had with their daughter, they just acted as if they were just meeting while she was home from Yale.

"To Puck," Finn said with a goofy smile, holding his cool drink up and Quinn and Puck both held their drinks up as well. "Since you guys are here I have something I need to get out."

Quinn gently tucked the picture of Beth into her bag and looked up at Finn curiously, he had this hesitance in his voice that she just didn't understand and it made her need to know.

"Well?" Puck asked impatiently, both his eyebrows raised as he searched his friend for a clue as to what he was going to tell them.

"I kissed Miss Pillsbury," he said and both Quinn and Puck froze, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Quinn managed to get out, still trying to wrap her mind around what he said. "Emma Pilsbury, the guidance teacher?"

"Yeah," Finn said sheepishly shrugging and blushing hard.

"That is messed up," Puck said his eyes still wide as he took what Finn said seriously.

"Why, I mean, what ridiculous thoughts were going through your mind when you thought it was ok to kiss your ex-glee teachers fiancé one week before they were supposed to get married," Quinn hissed and Finn shrunk back in his seat. "You were only supposed to fill in for Mr. Shue with the glee club, he didn't ask you to fill in for him in his personal life as well."

"I know that, it's not like I went into her office with the intention of kissing her," Finn said scratching his head and looking down. "I just wanted to see how she was ok after class because she was freaking out before that and she helped me with Rachel-"

"That's what this was about?" Quinn asked still hissing. "Rachel's moved on, you need to find someone who isn't taken and move on as well."

"Wait you kissed her in her office," Puck clarified and Finn nodded. "Dude anyone could have seen you, she's got like, glass doors or something."

"No-one saw," Finn said. "I just had to calm her down somehow, it was the only thing I could think of."

"She keeps flowers on her desk with water in the bowl," Quinn said and the boys looked at her confused. "Could you not have thought to throw the water at her instead?"

"I'm pretty sure that would have made her worse," Puck said and Quinn rolled her eyes. As the boys continued to discuss Finn's dilemma Quinn was distracted by Sam's laugh. He and Brittany were sitting a few tables away from them and he was in her line of sight so she could see every move he made and if he spoke loud enough she could clearly hear every word he said.

Sam was doing an impression throwing his arms around dramatically and Quinn was taken back to a time when he did that for her and she was the one laughing hysterically because he was ridiculous. He and Brittany worked somehow, she didn't want to admit it at first because of her loyalty to Santana and other reason that she refuses to get into but she could see why they were drawn to each other, they both had a childlike innocence to them, they could understand each other's minds, Quinn almost felt jealous of being locked out of their world.

"Maybe Santana's right and in a few weeks they'll get bored of each other and you can make your move," Puck said dragging her from her thoughts and back to the table where Finn was suspiciously missing.

"Huh?" she finally said because she had no idea what Puck was talking about.

"You and Trouty," he clarified. "You want him."

"I do not," Quinn said but even as she said it she knew it was very believable because her eyes were still fixed on the blind boys face and she could feel the smile on her face no matter how much she willed it to go away. "How do you even know what Santana thinks."

"You're not the only one she talks to Fabray," Puck said with a smirk. Quinn was about to look away when Sam leaned across the table to kiss Brittany, she didn't want to watch but she couldn't drag her eyes away from them. "Stop torturing yourself."

Puck grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him, shaking her, it took her a moment to slap Pucks hands away and compose herself again. "I'm not torturing myself, I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah a thirty year old married lecturer," Puck said and Quinn turned to him shocked. "What Finn did is nothing to what you're considering."

"How do you know it isn't already done," Quinn said through clenched teeth.

"I know you," he said nodding. "And Santana told me."

"She will never keep a secret," Quinn fumed. "It's not wrong."

"I'm not even going to fight you on that because I have no morals to start with," Puck said holding his hands up. "I do know that he really loved you and as messed up as your relationship got, that kinda of love never goes away."

"What do you know about love Puckerman?" Quinn asked sneaking another look at Sam.

"I know how he looked at you Quinn," he said shrugging and leaning back casually in his seat. "Trust me."

"I'm back what are you guys talking about," Finn said sliding into the booth.

"Sammy and Quinn," Puck said stealing a chip from Finn's plate.

"Oh, yeah it was really cool of you to come back to help him and that song you guys did last week was really good," Finn said looking over at his blond friends at the other table. "I forgot how well your voices sounded together."

"Ok, you know what I'm done talking about this," Quinn said and making a move to stand and Puck grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You don't have a car," he said. "I'm your ride home."

"Fine," she said taking a breath. "But no more talk about Sam and I."

Both Puck and Finn looked at each other and then nodded, moving the topic to football and leaving Quinn to look back over at Sam and Brittany, she shouldn't be feeling jealous, but she couldn't help it, ever since they broke up she and he's dated someone else she felt like her heart was being crushed just a little bit more. Maybe when she goes back to Yale after the wedding it will all be ok again, maybe she'd have put enough distance between them to make her numb again.

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys heres the next chapter, I've decided to go episode by episode until I come up with my own things hehe so this chapter had Quinns feelings for Sam out there, I've always loved the Quick relationship and if Sam didnt come in the second season they would have been my glee ship so I like them as friends**

**Finn kissing Miss Pillsbury was like one huge shock so I had to put something about that in here **

**Anyway I hoe you guys liked this chapter, if you have any idea's of things you want me to write about please ask, I dont buy the stupid Sam thing so I'm thinking about him as season 2 and 3 Sam **

**Please review and let me know how you felt about the episode and this chapter thank you**

**Until Next Time (^^,)**


End file.
